For You, in Holy Hell
by tenoh racer
Summary: *Big teaser scene* This fic deals with Haruka and Michiru. Cathedral, death, angst, and hopefully some symbolism would be added in as well. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated


Author's note:  
Okay well this story doesn't exactly have a plot, it was just  
something I absolutely HAD to get  
out of my head,  
because it was a dream I had, although the characters in my  
dream were not Haruka and Michiru,  
but two bishounen, one of whom looked exactly like Tom Cruise's  
character the Vampire Lestat   
from the movie Interview with a Vampire. Anyways, maybe I'll   
actually build on this if anyone  
really wants me to. If I get enough reviews and such, I suppose  
I'll write an intro to this,  
explaining how she got to where she was, and who is producing  
this "laughter" and such,  
but it seems that's all going to have to be done with my  
conscious mind, and not the conscious  
from when I sleep if that makes sense. -_-;;   
  
Anyways, here's my dream/fic/imagination type fic.  
Hope you like! Comments are greatly  
appreciated! My e-mail is Herbal_skittles@hotmail.com. Arigato! ^_^  
  
  
***  
For you, in Holy Hell  
(Skywise)  
  
She rushed into the cathedral breathing heavily; a   
bitter chill ran through her body as her eyes   
met those of the Saints looking down on her. Those stone   
cold eyes looking deep within her soul;  
raping her mind. She took a few steps back, not dropping  
her gaze from the statues until she  
heard a scream not too far off, echoing off the walls.   
  
Michiru!  
  
She raced up the aisle that separated the two sections  
where people congregated and prayed,  
however there were no faithful souls seeking their savior  
this night. Her eyes grew wide as she  
surveyed the stain glass windows which portrayed not  
Mary and the baby Jesus, nor the Saints,  
or the sheep, rather morbid displays of death and chaos,  
including one particular frame of a   
cerulean haired maiden, pinned to a cross, perhaps dead.  
The resonance of insane laughter ringing throughout the   
cathedral awoke her from her trance.  
She turned away from the images and made her way up   
the altar, clenching her fists every now  
and then to keep herself as calm as possible, but no   
tightening of the muscles could prepare   
her for what she was about to witness.  
At first she was unaware of exactly what it was  
that had flown in her direction, for it  
appeared to be only a dark mass, but she had stumbled  
back out of the way before being knocked   
down by it. As the object swung by her a familiar scent  
had intoxicated her. The scent of sweet   
perfume that always followed that girl...  
  
Michiru!  
  
She soon found that the mysterious, shadowy mass  
fastened by a rope that hung from a golden chandelier  
was no longer a mystery, as it swung towards the cross in the far  
back of the church, surrounded by hundreds of candles.   
A beautiful face was soon revealed, curls of aqua hair   
hung limply behind her, and the once so delicate,   
ivory skin, was now carrying a bluish tint to it.  
The body of her beloved now dead, hung inertly  
by the noose around her neck, eyes closed and face   
rested in a look of pure serenity. The body  
of Kaioh Michiru hung nude, revealing all of its true,  
natural, beauty to the viewer, although  
there was not one mark on her body to reveal any   
She could not have done this herself and   
abuse she may have suffered. The mechanical laughter   
she had heard again previously rang once   
throughout the church, confirming   
her suspicions; although she saw there was no one in sight.  
  
She stared idly at the spectacle before her for not even  
she knew how long, because nothing   
seemed to matter anymore. It was if time had stopped, and she  
was stuck in a wormhole, herself, and  
her once beloved. Carefully though almost without thinking,  
she hooked an arm around her love's  
waist, holding her by the side, and used the other to pull  
the noose away from around her neck.  
She caught the lifeless body in her arms and carried her  
away from the "crime scene" eyes staring straight ahead,  
the life in them completely drained away. Her body suddenly   
felt very heavy, and it wasn't from  
the extra weight she was carrying, though she could   
feel her nerves, and her muscles gradually   
depress, her mind slowly decaying as she made her  
towards the far end of the altar. A coffin was  
sitting upon a stone table, beautiful designs   
intricately carved into the sides; occupied by no  
one. Sighing heavily she forced herself to lift her   
leg and knock down the vacant coffin,   
seemingly in slow motion as her boot made contact with the   
solid object on the table.   
She gently laid her Michiru down on the table, and   
tenderly caressed her cheek  
with her hand; a minute tear had trickled down her cheeks,  
and landed softly on the still girl's lips.  
  
Michiru...  
  
Fresh white roses and candles were strategically  
placed around the altar, illuminating the girl's face, her body   
appearing to glow with her innocence, now eternal.   
Haruka bent down and placed a small kiss on her lover's  
lips, tasting the saltiness of her own   
tears, and looked up to meet the forgiving eyes of the Lord.  
Although he was hung on the cross   
by the hatefulness and confusion of humanity, the crown of   
thorns on his head, blood seeping  
from his wounds, he looked down on her with so much love, so  
much understanding and care that it hurt  
her to look at him. Her hands were far too stained,  
and someone such as her could never be so pure,  
as the eternally resting angel beside her.  
She turned away, unable to look at   
the beauty before her any longer, looked towards  
and the ceiling which portrayed angels shining and  
smiling while surrounded by a hell,  
screamed a blood-curdling scream that frightened even   
herself. A sudden rage had overcome her   
and she could feel her adrenaline pumping, her   
blood felt as if it were scorching, her mind racing,  
and a crazed, demented look came over her face.   
She walked heavily towards the rows of candles, burning  
contentedly carrying the prayers of   
worshippers, and knocked the display over, not even caring  
that the cuff of her white shirt had  
slightly caught fire. She pulled the velvet, scarlet   
curtains down from behind the candles and  
swung it around her like a robe. She proceeded to destroy  
everything in sight; knocking over   
candles and priest's torches, spilling the holy water,   
and ripping or breaking anything fragile  
to shreds. She began to laugh madly, not even recognizing  
the sounds that she produced, and set  
the building on aflame.   
With a sweep of her cape she turned  
for the last time towards the altar,   
only to catch the eye of a silver haired man staring back  
at her, long, silky, silver hair, cold  
lilac eyes which held a tinge of amusement to them as he  
had long watched the manifestation before himself,  
a nefarious grin spread across his features. He was  
beautiful, perhaps even too beautiful to be a man,  
and she pondered for a brief moment on whether or  
not this stranger was indeed male. The   
increasingly raging inferno didn't  
even appear to phase him, as he continued  
to look down on the tall blond  
with a mischievious grin on  
his face. However, though this  
was her first meeting of the cold-  
blooded stranger, it certainly  
wouldn't be the last, for if she was  
to go to hell for her actions, unable to see  
her Heaven-sent angel again, she was  
bringing him down with her.  
  
  
***End***  
  
End note:   
Well what did you think? Like I said it was   
just a dream so it just kind of ends. However  
like I mentioned in the above, if anyone really  
wants to read more of this, I can be more   
in depth about it, for instance who that guy is,  
what happeneds afterwards, what kind of a  
church that is...stuff like that. Well reviews   
are greatly appreciated and I would really like if anyone  
would correct me on a little of this, I get my ideas  
from some of the ancient cathedrals I see around here,   
but some words of wisdom from others would be  
great. Anyways, hope it turned out all right! ^_^ 


End file.
